Murder Mystery
by yokusoku
Summary: When Mina is presumed dead everyone changes, all for the worst.  With everyone unwilling to accept the death, it's off to Horishima as the scouts decide to do a bit of super sleuthing. MinaXKunzite, MakoXNephlyte, AmiXZoisite, ReiXJaedite, UsagiXMamoru
1. Tragedy Strikes

A/N hey this is just another new story I've been playing around with, it's on the sad side but please read and review…. This is not a one shot fic... There is more to come ok? Lol…… I came up with this is biology lol so much for ecosystems.

If you like this story please read my other ones –

Forgiveness

Secret Admirers

And tell me what you think !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well please Read and Review

**Tragedy Strikes**

Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto all crowded around the telephone in Rei's temple. It was 4.59 pm on a Wednesday and for the past 7 weeks they had met around that phone without fail, waiting for a special phone call.

At precisely 5.00 pm each Wednesday Mina would usually phone, for you see two and a half month's ago Mina had applied for a special two month course in singing and song writing that was to be held in Hiroshima, over 300 klm from Tokyo. Well only two weeks later Mina's application had been approved and she had bid everyone goodbye and headed over to Hiroshima for two months.

So no matter what everyone had dropped every plan they had to make it to that phone on Wednesday to hear their best friend's voice, and of course to try and convince her to come home because they missed her dearly.

"10,9,8" Usagi spoke excitedly as she stared the phone to death in a matter of speaking, suddenly Mako, Rei and even Ami joined in

"7,6,5,4,3,2,1" they all said excitedly, closing their eyes in anticipation of the melodious ringing they had come to expect.

Mamoru, Jaedite, Nephlyte and Zoisite sat on the other side of the room all chuckling fondly at their girlfriend's behaviour. Zoisite looked fondly at his mercurian beauty who sat only centimetres from the phone, like Usagi staring at it like a moth to flame. Jaedite however was laughing harder than the rest, mainly to the fact his firefly NEVER acted like this, and he was thinking how much fun it was going to be to rub this in later…. If only he could get a camera to capture this moment in time.

Nephlyte on the other hand looked at his maple angel as he liked to call her and could only think one thing, how lucky he was to have her as his own.

Rei, Ami and Usagi were all nineteen years old now and Makoto was twenty, they had known the generals for three years and as things would proceed, sceptics turned to acquaintances, acquaintances to friends and finally friends to lovers.

Suddenly Nephlyte realised that Kunzite hadn't shown up yet,

"Hey where's Kunzite" he asked everyone briskly,

"Yeah where is the big guy, he never misses a chance to talk to Mina" Jaedite confirmed,

"I don't know, he said he'd be here, he's always here" Mamoru replied with confusion as he scanned the room.

Usagi in the meantime looked at the phone blankly, it was 5.05 and Mina still hadn't phoned,

"What's keeping Mina??" she whined aloud, still much like her fourteen year old self.

"Maybe she's held up" Mako replied perplexed.

Rei just laughed, "this is Mina we're talking about, a cyclone couldn't stop that girl" she giggled, which made everyone else giggle aloud, then after 10 minutes they all started to look seriously at the phone, some even getting worried because they all knew that Rei was right, this 'was' Mina…. The girl who had once stopped a speeding truck because she knew they were carrying Gucci purses and she wanted to buy one.

Suddenly Kunzite appeared in the doorway, his hair was a mess and his suit all dishevelled, Mamoru was the first to notice, immediately jumping up to help his friend,

"what happened Kunzite" Mamoru said worriedly as he inspected his friends body to see if any blood had stained his clothing, as he ushered his friend inside and down into a couch seat. Then he saw what Kunzite was clinging to, a newspaper.

Everyone now seeing Kunzite were all concerned now so they walked over to him when they gasped as they looked upon his face and in that instant they all knew whatever had happened it was serious….. Kunzite was crying.

Tears were streaming down his face, out of his silver coloured eyes, down his fair chiselled face and onto his silver suit, staining the white shirt so it clung to his chest in that spot. Kunzite had never cried in all his life, the closest he ever came was when his mother and father had died where he shed a tear, so everyone was indeed worried.

"What happened?" Usagi asked concernedly, but he just flopped his head back and stared at the ceiling,

"Mina" he whispered, everyone's ears perked up

"What about Mina" Rei asked anxiously, Kunzite just lifted the newspaper up waiting for whoever to grab it.

Mamoru was the first to grab it, it was turned to page three and there were several water marks that resembled tear drops scattered upon the page. Mamoru read it to himself, as he read further his heart sped up three fold as he couldn't believe what he was reading, was it true???

"What does it say" Usagi said frantically as she felt like ripping the paper from Mamoru out of the tension that was building up.

Mamoru tried to speak up but just a squeak escaped his lips, he immediately coughed to clear up his throat,

"Tell us Mamoru" Mako demanded more fervently, Mamoru looked at his friend than at the paper once again.

"Teen girl found murdered in park, with 29 gun shots to the chest and head, the police have identified this young women as Aino Minako from dental records and fingerprint examinations, if anyone has any information on this young lady please phone 555 444 554" Mamoru read out, choosing the most relevant section.

Everyone stood back as they all felt they had been hit in the face with a baseball bat, hard as the shock of it was to great to bear.

Ami was the first to absorb the news as she started crying, and shaking her head violently,

"no, no, no, no, no" she repeated over and over again as tears ran down her cheeks, Zoisite grabbed her and pulled her into his chest as to comfort her, although he couldn't believe what had just happened himself. Rei was the next to snap, she stormed out in a hurry, Jaedite gave the others a sympathetic look and a nod of acknowledgement as he ran after his firefly, who had stormed off halfway down the road, without a sense of direction but trying with all her might to not cry.

Makoto had finally absorbed what had happened, her legs became weak and Nephlyte had to lunge to grab her. He had her in his arms as she started crying, he was partially carrying her as she couldn't stand by herself, then it hit Usagi who started laughing. Mamoru looked at his little angel and could literally see her heart breaking, which made his hurt even more,

"it has to be a joke right, we would have known, it has to be a joke" she repeated over and over again as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card that held the organisation Mina was staying with and dialled the number on the telephone.

She dialled the numbers and waited for someone to answer

"hello, this is the music memoirs academy, this is Jane" the voice responded Jane,

"Hello Jane, I believe you have a student in your care under the name Aino Minako, may I speak with her" Usagi spoke ever so politely, the voice immediately changed to an apologetic tone,

"I'm so sorry, who's speaking" the voice responded

"This Tsukino Usagi, im her friend" Usagi replied briskly,

"I'm so so sorry Miss Tskukino, Miss Aino was taken from us, she has since passed away" The girl explained, Usagi just dropped the phone… it can't be true, Usagi collapsed on the ground, tears strum down her face onto the ground,

"Noooo please no, please" Usagi begged, Mamoru walked up to her and picked her fragile body up from the ground and held her in his arms. She just buried her face in his chest, while crying.

Kunzite just looked up at the ceiling and continued to cry as he saw pictures of his little cupid flash in his mind like echoes in the wind, he couldn't believe it, that he was never going to see her again…. But one thing he knew is he needed to see her, whether she be dead or alive.

A/N Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Grief and Guilt

A/N Here's the newest chapter, thanks for reviewing my story, It gets better so don't worry and you may be right with Mina…. Or may not . I can't ruin it so early hehe. Please Read and Review because I love to hear your input.

**Grief and Guilt**

6 months had past,

6 long and sorrowful months, everyone was sitting in Rei's temple moping, it was supposed to be a scout meeting but no one cared… anymore.

They had been to Mina's funeral 5 months ago, and reality hit as they saw her lifeless body laying in the casket, her skin pale as a dove and her hair, It had been to much, It changed all of them.

Ami didn't care about school anymore, she was getting B's in most of her subjects, and spent most of her time in the arcade playing video games and watching movies.

Usagi had been the opposite however; all she did was study day and night, except during the bursts of tears that would escape her eyes every night as she would look at the group photograph that she had taken over a year ago, how she blamed herself.

Rei joined Ami every day in the video arcade, and had become a movie buff, spending most of her time watching them. Her grandfather had insisted she take some time off from the temple so that's all she did, as well as skip school every Thursday.

Makoto spent most of her time in the kitchen, trying to cook. Day and night but all she did was burn her meals, mainly because while she was cooking it she would start crying.

Mamoru, Zoisite, Nephlyte and Jaedite had tried to be there for their girlfriends, but there wasn't much they could do. Everyone still remembered when Usagi had tried to revive Mina with the Silver Imperial Crystal, she nearly killed herself while trying it but Mina remained as cold as ice.

Kunzite however took it the hardest, he spent most of his days in his apartment drinking whiskey, he had completely isolated himself from the rest of the world… as he prayed that one day, he would see her again. He blamed himself for not going to Hiroshima with her, if only…………………

Luna and Artemis looked at everyone, they knew that the scouts had to pull together, but right now…….. Even they couldn't pull together. Artemis now lived with Usagi and Luna, but how he missed Mina; his heart broke the day he saw her in that casket. How he begged for her to wakeup.

Ami was lying down, staring at the ceiling,

"I got asked to complete in the Einstein Competition on Saturday" She said with a non caring attitude,

"That's great Ami" Usagi said trying to be as supportive as she could muster,

"Yeah that's really great Ami" Makoto responded as she sat next to Nephlyte while he wrapped his arm around her gently.

"Yeah they asked me to be in it only because of previous years, they said they were obligated" Ami replied briskly

"You should do it" Zoisite tried to say encouragingly,

"Nah it's on Saturday, I'm supposed to visit Mina" Ami explained, talking about the place where she was buried,

"I'm sure she would want you to be there, she always wanted you to reach your dreams" Makoto explained as tears began to fall from her eyes,

"that's true, she would have wanted you to go" Mamoru spoke up gently as he looked at his little angel who was buried in a biology book on the lymphatic system, Ami was unsure… that would have been Mina alright, she sat up,

"Ok, I'll do it for Mina" she said perking up a bit,

"But you guys have to come" Ami said becoming a bit uncertain,

"Yeah we'll be there" everyone chimed in.

Rei then reached for the remote and turned on the Television, only to see a news bulletin

_Monsters attack downtown Tokyo, citizens ask__... Where are Sailor Moon and the Scouts?_

Rei growled as she switched channels only to see another bulletin

_Tokyo National bank robbed, citizens ask where have the Sailor Scouts gone?_

She growled again as she switched the television off, this was no good……….

When suddenly the door opened up and in the door way stood a long haired Aquarian beauty and a short haired blonde beauty, Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka chuckled as she saw Usagi reading a textbook and Ami laying on the ground, Michiru looked at everyone sceptically

"What's going on" she asked seriously

"we're having a scout meeting" Rei shot back

"Right, so this is what happens at a scout meeting, you do realise everyone needs you, have you seen the news lately" Haruka said quickly as she picked up an empty packet of chips and placed it in the bin,

"who cares" Usagi said as she looked up from her biology textbook

"What do you mean who cares" Haruka shot back furiously, Usagi stood up,

"You heard me WHO CARES" Usagi said angrily, what happened then shocked everyone; Haruka slapped Usagi straight across the face.

"So this is what happens, we know you lost Mina but this... come on you guys, you're Sailor Scouts, Usagi you're the future queen of the universe, you are the light that will guide your people, don't put that light out" Michiru said compassionately, but everyone just looked uncaringly

"You know great way in honouring her memory and everything she fought for guys, she fought for peace, love and for her friends, but hey she's gone so that doesn't matter anymore does it now" Haruka scoffed,

"What do you know" Usagi yelled as tears escaped her eyes, Haruka looked and placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder

"It's not your fault" she said compassionately as she saw the sorrow in her eyes,

"She asked me to go and I didn't… I could have saved her …. It's my fault" Usagi cried as she gave Haruka a hug,

"It's none of your faults" Haruka said as she looked at everyone

"But she asked as to go, we could have saved her" Ami cried,

"You couldn't have prevented it" Michiru said as she shed a tear.

"So why did you come here" Usagi said as she pulled away from Haruka and wiped her tears,

"Setsuna said you needed us, but she also said that you need to check on Kunzite, that he needs your help" she explained.

Everyone immediately jumped up from their positions and ran out the door and down the road since Kunzite's apartment was only a block away, all worried out of their minds.


End file.
